


Ни одной строчки

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Юная Ривер и Доктор проводят вечер вместе.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 6





	Ни одной строчки

— Ривер! Ривер, ну пойдем! — Доктор почти умоляет.

Ривер качает головой и переминается на месте, заставляя снег скрипеть. Огромный каток сверкает в свете фонарей, расставленных вокруг, и на фоне тех же фонарей серебрятся снежинки. Доктор полон желания затянуть жену — то есть, по её временной линии, будущую жену — на каток, но Ривер противится и прячется за стаканчиком кофе.

— Ривер! Ну давай! — Доктор пытается отобрать у неё кофе. — Рииивер!

— Нет, — отрезает она.

Тогда Доктор использует план «Б». Всё-таки забирая у нее из рук пластмассовый стакан и слегка наклоняясь вперёд, он спрашивает в последний раз:

— Пожалуйста?

Ривер вздыхает и обречённо смотрит на него.

— Не умею я, — наконец признается она через полминуты.

Доктор удивляется, из-за чего Ривер понимает, что в будущем кататься на коньках умеет. Прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, она отбирает обратно свой кофе и делает глоток.

— Знаешь, меня немного другим вещам учили. Стрелять, плавать, быстро бегать… а коньки освоить не пришлось.

Взгляд Доктора слегка тускнеет, но он быстро берёт себя в руки и решительно тянет Ривер к прокату коньков, находящемуся в шатре неподалеку. Она едва успевает оставить стаканчик на бортике катка и равняется шагом с Доктором.

— Ты же не хочешь испортить несколько прекраснейших спойлеров? — припечатывает тот, видя, что она так и хочет сбежать.

Ривер победно улыбается в ответ, потому что она правильно поняла его недавнее удивление. Доктор тоже расцветает улыбкой, потому что он, конечно, понял её.

Наконец, всё готово. Доктор вскакивает на лёд и легко скользит, потом кружится на месте. Лёд искрится и трещит, рассыпаясь искрами. Ривер испытывает восхищение и снова некоторое удивление — теперь из-за того, что такой неловкий и нескладный Доктор, непривычно ловко балансируя, рассекает поверхность льда. Ей ещё предстоит узнать, что это она научит его.

— Давай. — Доктор останавливается около линии, где снег переходит в лёд, и протягивает руку. Он вдруг смеется и добавляет: — Доверься мне, я же Доктор.

— Вот именно, — парирует Ривер и с некоторой опаской ступает на лёд.

Тут же приходится с силой вцепиться в его руку, хотя план состоял в том, чтобы гордо продержаться самой хотя бы пару секунд. Лёд оказывается безжалостно скользким, и удержаться невозможно. Ривер уверена в грядущем падении, но Доктор спасает её, притягивая за руку к себе, подхватывая и поддерживая за талию.

Некоторое время они стоят на входе — довольный обнимающий жену Доктор и Ривер, сжимающая его воротник, — и молча радуются тому, что никто не собирается выходить с катка или, наоборот, заходить.

Затем он начинает двигаться назад, не отводя взгляда от Ривер и утягивая её за собой. Ривер осторожничает и как будто ищет подвох. Она ещё такая молодая. Доктор улыбается с особой нежностью. Он гладит её по плечам и перехватывает ладони Ривер поудобнее, ускоряясь.

После того, как они без проблем преодолевают первый поворот, Ривер перенимает инициативу и начинает перебирать ногами. У неё получается, и она искренне смеётся, а затем чувствует внезапное поднятие духа, когда Доктор присоединяется к ней.

Теперь, когда она может расслабиться, Ривер замечает, насколько близко Доктор к ней, и пользуется моментом. Немного нехитрых махинаций, и она может прижаться к нему. Он хмыкает, — молодая, но всё та же — но рук не отпускает, продолжая сжимать её ладони в своих.

Впрочем, подобная идиллия длится недолго, и пара не вписывается в первый же поворот. Какое-то время всё вокруг кружится, смазываясь в одно сверкающее полотно: фонари, снежинки, лёд, облака. Затем оба падают.

Ривер собирается обругать Доктора и даже уже чувствует, как он пытается отодвинуться от неё и наверняка мысленно готовит оправдания. И неожиданно она замечает, что ей не хочется злиться. Вместо этого она ловит себя на иррациональной мысли: этот вечер удивительный. Ривер улыбается.

Они всё еще держатся за руки.

И когда Доктор поднимается первым и помогает Ривер — тоже. Они замирают на месте, при этом Доктор одной рукой обнимает её за талию.

Он снова смотрит на неё _так_ , и она не выдерживает:

— Опять сравниваешь меня с будущей мной?

— Всегда ты всё знаешь. — Доктор щёлкает Ривер по носу. — Почти угадала. Я думаю о том, что ты молодая, но это всё та же удивительная ты.

Его лицо так близко, что она видит узоры на снежинках, что запутались в его густой чёлке. Дыхание перехватывает, и Ривер тонет в глазах Доктора, полных бесконечной мудрости и чего-то ещё, огромного моря, смешанного из нежности и заботы. И — о боже — это что-то предназначено только ей во всей Вселенной. Любой ей.

Он касается её губ.

Мир вокруг словно замирает. Единственное, что удерживает в реальности, это его пальцы, крепко переплетенные с её. Доктор свободной рукой прижимает её к себе ещё ближе. Тут Ривер наконец приходит в себя и отвечает, зарываясь рукой в его волосы. Мир, начавший меняться с регенерацией, переворачивается окончательно.

— Каток закрывается!

Голос прилетает издалека и кажется поначалу нереальным. Доктор отстраняется и снова улыбается. Ривер плевать на то, что какой-то там каток закрывается. Она притягивает таймлорда к себе за воротник и теперь сама целует его. Доктор пытается вяло возмутиться, но Ривер чувствует его улыбку на своих губах.

— Вы двое! Мы закрываемся, ну!

Ривер нехотя отодвигается и оглядывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на кричащего. Доктор тоже оглядывается по сторонам. Каток пуст, и тут оба понимают, что он и был таким всё это время. Просто они смотрели исключительно друг на друга.

Когда они неловко двигаются к выходу, _всё еще держась за руки_ , Ривер вглядывается в заснеженную улицу и находит зрелище стоящей на углу ТАРДИС самым занимательным на свете.

И уже сейчас она уверена, что не хочет переписать ни одной строчки в своей жизни.


End file.
